


Decorating For Halloween

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [19]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Pumpkins, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13





	Decorating For Halloween

“I still don’t see why this is fun.” She grunted as she sawed the knife through her pumpkin.

“You just need practise.” Kaidan assured her, as Lianne finally finished cutting a somewhat scary but mostly misshapen face on her pumpkin.

“Alright, I’ve scraped out the insides and disfigured the pumpkin. Now what?” She asked, going to wash the pumpkin guts from her hands. 

“Now, we get a candle, and we put it in the pumpkin.” Kaidan explained, getting one and lighting it before carefully lowering it into her pumpkin. 

“Well, how does it look?” She called from the sink.

“Perfect.”


End file.
